


Вопросы контроля

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд привык и к этому и к тому, что Билл патологически не умеет просить, отдает приказы в любой ситуации. Спокойно и жестко — на поле боя, раздраженно, резко — в постели. Это нормально, кого из них всех обошла стороной профессиональная деформация, в конце концов.





	

Билл говорит, что ему просто нужно иногда сдать контроль. Перекинуть на другого. Это не правда. И не ложь тоже. Скорее недоговорка или неверная формулировка. Биллу нужно знать, что он _может_ это сделать. Возможность, не больше того.

Слэйд привык и к этому и к тому, что Билл патологически не умеет просить, отдает приказы в любой ситуации. Спокойно и жестко — на поле боя, раздраженно, резко — в постели. Это нормально, кого из них всех обошла стороной профессиональная деформация, в конце концов.

— Ну же, Билли, мне казалось, что терпение — твоя сильная сторона.

Слэйд улыбается и с нажимом гладит по напряженной спине. Билл шлет его к черту. В этом всем ничего нового, Слэйд не слишком часто подчиняется.

Слэйд безоговорочно согласен на фиксированный список правил, он способен уважать чужие желания хотя бы в случае одного-единственного человека. В остальном — иди к черту сам, Билли.

«Никаких веревок, наручников, ремней».

«Не трогай шрам на плече».

«И никаких гребаных засосов, мать твою, Слэйд».

Как будет угодно, майор, сэр. А вот тянуть время, сколько захочется — попробуй, запрети.

— Я не слишком против, если ты будешь меня держать, мальчик, — Билл хрипло смеется вместо того, чтобы ругаться, сам закладывает руки за спину. — Давай.

В этом никогда нет ничего кроме демонстрации. Раньше — потому что удержать одной рукой Слэйд бы просто не смог, если бы Билл действительно хотел высвободиться, а не предлагал ему это сам, теперь — потому что он боится.

Слэйд рассеяно гладит шрам на правом предплечье и только потом кладет ладонь поверх скрещенных запястий.

— Ты мне не навредишь, — говорит Билл уверенно и мягко. Так констатируют общеизвестные факты. Что-то вроде «два плюс два равно четыре». Не прогнозируют ход событий, о которых трудно говорить наверняка.

Хотел бы быть в этом убежден так же железно. Отделаться от ощущения, что надавит чуть сильнее и переломает Биллу кости.

Билл доверяет Слэйду больше, чем Слэйд доверяет себе сам.

— И у нас, знаешь ли, скоро самолет. Тик-так, — давно уже хриплый от возбуждения голос звучит раздражающе ровно, Слэйд ведется только поэтому.

Билл от проникновения только коротко, рвано выдыхает. Громче — когда Слэйд кусает за загривок так же демонстративно, игнорируя желание оставить след, который продержится ближайшие пару дней, и сильнее стискивает запястья. Слэйд привык отслеживать малейшие признаки невысказанного вслух недовольства, дискомфорта. Изменения мимики, напряжение, мелкую дрожь. Нет ничего.

— Слэйд. Ты собираешься меня трахать или нет? — Билл разве что не скрывает того, что ему надоело то, как Слэйд «тормозит». — И…

— И почему я уверен, что не хочу, чтобы ты продолжал…

Билл тратит еще пару секунд на то, чтобы шумно втянуть воздух, когда Слэйд делает первый толчок.

— Положи мне руку на горло.

— С ума сошел.

Это должно было звучать как вопрос. Правда должно было. Но с такими способами помочь восстановить уверенность в самоконтроле — нихрена это не вопрос.

— Ну же. Это мне положено бояться, а не тебе, — Билл все-таки смотрит на него через плечо. Абсолютно спокойно, с легкой насмешкой.

— Билли…

— Это приказ, Слэйд.

— Ебал я твои приказы, майор.

И подчиняется — потому что уверенность оказывается заразной, потому что когда Билл ошибался, потому что Слэйд скорее сдохнет чем позволит себе ему навредить и пора бы снова самому в это поверить, в конце концов — гладит по шее, а потом аккуратно сжимает пальцы на горле. Руки едва различимо дрожат.

Его эти игры тоже абсолютно точно сведут с ума.


End file.
